


Simple Man

by Badassbitch



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff for the win, Mother fucking fluff, Simple Man, Songfic, singing to babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:04:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9160534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassbitch/pseuds/Badassbitch
Summary: Singing Simple Man to your baby Steven Barnes while bucky watches





	

You wake up by the small whimpers coming from the baby monitor.

You sit up and hear Bucky already with little Steve "Shhhhhh... its okay kid i'm here.. don't wake up mom she has to work hard tomorrow."

You let out a small giggle and get out of bed. You walk to little Steve's room and lean on the door frame. "Hey Babe it was my turn" you whisper to Bucky.

Your son starts to get fussy at the sound of your voice. You smile "Momma's boy" you here bucky say under his breath you hit him softly and take little Steve from his arms.

You shoo Bucky and start humming your favorite song. 

  
_Mama told me when I was young_  
_"Come sit beside me, my only son_  
_And listen closely to what I say_  
_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

_"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_  
_Troubles will come and they will pass_  
_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_  
_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

Your son starts to cooing and you smile. You start to sing softer.

_Mama told me when I was young_  
_"Come sit beside me, my only son_  
_And listen closely to what I say_  
_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day"_

_"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_  
_Troubles will come and they will pass_  
_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_  
_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above"_

_"And be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

You rock your son as his eyes start to droop. You can feel Bucky's eyes on you.

_"And be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand_  
_Baby be a simple kind of man_  
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can"_

_"Baby, be a simple, really simple man_  
_Oh, be something you love and understand"_

you smile and set him back in the crib. "He's still a momma's boy" bucky says biting back a smile. You smirk "but he's our little momma's boy." You reach up on your tip toes and give him a peck on the lips. You start to walk back to your room but bucky grabs your hand and pulls you back in for a longer kiss. 

"How about we try for a little daddy's girl?" He smirks.

You look like your thinking it over. "I was feeling a little out numbered."

He smirks and carries you over his shoulder. You smile all the way to your shared room.


End file.
